


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Seven

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: It's been a while since Delta made a tape, and so she has made another one.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I found another one of Delta's tapes, and here you all go. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE SEVEN: CRAZY STUFF**

*****

_****Click.**** _

(Sounds of shuffling and settling on the bed.)

_Ok, um…yeah, so it’s been a while since I last recorded, and, well, I kinda was losing the will to do this…but here I am…still locked in a gold cage, don’t know why it’s gold, but it is, and I hate to say it, but I think…I think I’m losing my battle to not give into despair._

_Anyway, I busted my left ankle because of my stubbornness, and more people, this time including Lydia and BJ, all ended up falling into the tree. I heard the screams and as much as I wanted to go up there to help with the situation, Cecelia wouldn’t let me and kept me close._

_I really do understand why Mystic hates it when this happens to her, the coddling and such, but there was nothing I could do, and I was really hating this useless feeling that I just_ couldn’t _get rid of._

_Yeah, I was starting to lose hope of ever getting rid of my brand, that I would be stuck with it forever – and then I completely forgot about my brand when_ Alex _came running out of the woods with Rene and Jaiden!_

_I don’t know how this was possible, but there they were. Alex said that he’d gotten some help from some people, and apparently these were the same people who helped Rene and Jaiden no longer be zombie campers either._

_It still boggles my mind that this was happening, and when Alex saw Cecelia holding me close, he automatically assumed that she was going to take me away, for he didn’t know that she was now part of the group, which I’m still a bit skeptical, and he actually tried to save me._

(She chuckles.)

_I give him points for his hero’s heart for that I do, and in some ways, I can’t blame him for assuming the worse, given everything that had been going on. But he got talked down, although he did point out that I was hurt and the truth about how my ankle went from sprained to broken came out, boy did my face go red with embarrassment at my own stubbornness._

_DeStorm did save my from further embarrassment by pointing out that Cecelia knew about something called the Well of Resurrection, which could be used to bring back those who’d died, and even though it was the first I’d heard of it, apparently the others hadn’t known about it either until Teala and Andrea B. had overheard Cecelia talking about the well with Alison and Calliope._

_I wasn’t surprise when Candy Pop inquired if it could restore him to his real body._

_It did lead to some bickering, but Ines got that to stop and had an idea, which would be considered stupid since it was for us to split up. Not that I could go anywhere, but the plan was for some of the group to go with Cecelia to find the well and start bringing back some of our dead friends, and the rest would remain here to figure out how to get the tree open to rescue those who’d been taken._

_And that was when Teala had an idea of why only certain people were being taken by the tree, and it’s one that I should’ve realized, so props to Teala for figuring out that the one thing that everyone who’d been taken had in common was singing._

_Now, I can sing, not that anyone has asked me to sing anything, or even cared to have me do anything with my skills, but it made sense that singing was the connection._

_Nikita, being the troublemaker as always, decided to be condescending toward Teala, just like she had been back during ETN 3, and that even had me annoyed with the wig-snatcher since she reminded me too much of people who would take one look at me and make an automatic decision about me before actually getting to know me._

_Now that I think about, that’s what has been going on this whole time. The majority of the group decided that I wasn’t useful, that I didn’t need to be in the loop, and that I should just be ignored just because I didn’t do anything of use in the temple when we lost Nora and Sunny in the final death challenge._

_Sorry, went down a different rabbit hole._

_Anyway, Roi did come to Teala’s defense, which brought up the fact that it wasn’t that much of a secret that Roi has feelings for Teala…I mean, certain fans have been shipping them together since their time on Escape the Night, and they had been teased about the long kiss that Stella had them do during their part of that one final death challenge._

_Thankfully, Joey got us all to focus on splitting up into two teams, although Cecelia didn’t want to leave my side, but Alison and Calliope convinced her to go while they stayed with me, and Cecelia, very reluctantly, went with the team, which had the soul jars that held the souls of the fallen, to get to the Well of Resurrection._

_Of course, those who stayed behind to test the singing theory on the tree, they wouldn’t let me do anything, so I was still sitting on the ground near the base of the hill when the startled screams of people disappearing into the tree started up again, and I decided to crawl up the hill to see if I could help, broken ankle or_ no _broken ankle._

_I managed to crawl pretty far before Alison, Calliope, Alex, Lauren, and Joey realized what I was doing. Hehe. Yeah, I can crawl fast when I want to, even with a busted ankle, and that was my first time crawling with a broken bone._

_They all tried to talk me down from going, but I was being stubborn and wanting to help, and then Calliope did something that caused me to black out – I apparently ended up in my mindscape, although I could’ve been dreaming._

_I did regain consciousness to find myself staring into the face of Parris, and it was clear to me that they were dead since there was a bullet hole in the middle of their forehead. I did panic and when I sat up, I saw that I was now near the top of the hill, where the tree was still open, Oli, Jaiden, and Rene were lying on the group, and I couldn’t tell if Oli or Rene were dead or not._

_This was how I ended up meeting Junko and her twin sister, Mukuro for the first time, and I thought for sure that I was going to die when Junko told her sister to “take care of the other girl. We don’t need anymore lost causes.”_

_But I didn’t die, it was Jaiden, who was already been shot once in the leg, who died by getting shot in the head, and all of this stress and anxiety caused my asthma to trigger. I did have my inhaler with me, and yet, I only managed one puff on it before Mukuro began firing bullets everywhere._

_This, as it turned out, was a distraction for Junko and Mukuro to nab me, and so I got got._

(Sighs.)

_Yeah, not a good day for me…and I need a time out from this. Later._

_****Click.**** _

_To Be Continued…_

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up to staring into the eyes of dead body isn't how I like waking up at all. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
